Nightmare
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: A short, fluffy Lucissa. Narcissa has a nightmare, and wants her husband.


_**Before I even start this story, I need to apologize. Profusely. I've hardly written anything in months and I am incredibly sorry. I know I need to update Longing (and don't worry; I haven't given up on it. I just haven't been able to finish the next chapter), and I know I've made everyone that follows it wait for six months. Truth be told, this is the first thing I've been able to finish writing in months. I've been trying to write other things but nothing has worked, and this is the first thing that has. So I'm terribly sorry, everyone. I love you all and I hope you haven't forgotten about Longing!**_

_**-o0o-**_

"Darling, aren't you coming to bed?" Lucius was sat up in bed, reading glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose. In his hands, he held _Hogwarts, A History_. He turned the page, sighed, and adjusted his glasses as Narcissa walked in.

"Still reading that bloody awful book?" she asked as she strolled to their bed and climbed in next to him.

He reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers before replying, "It's required that all governors study it."

"I know," she said, the corner of her mouth turning up into a half-smile as she cuddled up to his side, her spare hand gently grasping his bicep. She placed a dainty kiss at the corner of his mouth, then laid her head on his shoulder. Lucius responded a bit late, kissing the empty space where her lips had just been. When he realized that she was no longer there, and that he hadn't kissed anything but the air sprinkled with the scent of her shampoo, he bent his head to swiftly kiss the top of hers. She yawned and let her eyes drift closed. Her leg moved to cover his possessively, settling into its familiar place between his knees. The slightest smile graced his lips and he unconsciously dropped a hand to stroke along her calf. His fingers massaged her leg gently, and she snuggled closer to him, burrowing into his neck.

"Read to me," she murmured sleepily.

He looked down at her and chuckled, "You hate this book."

"But I love your voice."

Her muscles were relaxing under his touch, and he knew she was already falling asleep, but he began to read out loud anyway. _"__Slytherin House, named after famous founder Salazar Slytherin, has produced many great witches and wizards throughout history, among them notable purebloods Aggeline Straightfifth, creator of one of the first aging potions recorded, and Mattieu Edmund, the first wizard to use the renowned time-turner. Slytherin has been the victim of many pre-determined prejudices due to their exclusively magical heritage, aloof temperament and notoriously 'dark' alignment in many wizarding wars. However, many Slytherins have been known to be not only intelligent and ambitious, but steadfast and often neutrally aligned. . . ."_

He stopped when her breaths became even and deep, and she had ceased fiddling with the sleeve of his nightshirt. He then marked his page in the book, took off his glasses, picked up his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, the lights went out. He held her close to him so that he didn't wake her as he shifted into a position more convenient for sleeping. She moved a little, pulling her arms to her chest and putting her leg back between his (as it has moved when he had), and went back to sleep. His arm curled around her and he settled back into the pillows, eventually drifting asleep as well.

-o0o-

Narcissa woke with a jolt and sat up straight in bed, breathing hard. She bit her tongue to keep from screaming, not wanting her toddling son to wake. Lucius moved a little, pulling the blankets tighter around himself in an attempt to get back the heat that his wife had been providing him with. She was trembling, her cheeks were freshly wet, and she wanted her husband. She reached out a hand and gently touched his arm. "Lucius," she whispered, more tears slipping out and streaming down her face in rivers. He didn't wake, so she tried again. "Lucius," she repeated, louder. Again, he stayed fast asleep. So Narcissa wrapped her fingers around his forearm and pulled gently. "Lucius," she said, louder still. Her voice trembled with each syllable of his name, making her sound fragile and scared. Finally, he stirred, and relief flooded through her entire body.

He blinked once, twice, and then looked blearily up at her. Looking into his stormy grey eyes, she began to tear up again. His name was a breath past her lips as she choked on a sob. Immediately, Lucius sat up, engulfing her in his arms and pulling her close to his chest. "Shh, Cissa," he whispered softly as she cried into his neck. "What's wrong, love?"

She mumbled something that sounded like "nightmare" against his skin, and wound her arms tightly around his neck. His own arms, in turn, encircle her midsection and he pulled her tightly against him. Her fingers tangled into his hair. He whispered soft, soothing words to her, willing her to calm down, and gently rubbed her back. With the protection of her husband's arms around her, and the feeling of safety that came over her, her tears slowed to a stop. Still, however, she kept her face hidden in the crook of his neck, and still she trembled like a leaf.

"Cissa," Lucius said. "Can you tell me what happened?" His voice was slightly gravelly, and he cleared his throat before continuing, "Please?"

She remained silent for what felt like quite a while. Then, hesitantly, she opened her mouth to begin. "I. . . . I dreamt that. . . ." She spoke slowly, as if afraid that her dream would suddenly come to life. "That the Dark Lord came back." She felt Lucius stiffen at the mention of his name. Instinctively, his arms wrapped tighter around her. "He came because you failed to kill the Potter boy, and so he. . . ." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

He nodded, knowing what had transpired in her dream. He then swooped down, tenderly capturing her lips with his. His hand rose from her back to her jaw, gently stroking the skin there. When they separated, he asked, "Would you like to go downstairs, have some tea?"

She nodded and hesitantly withdrew her arms from around his neck. They both got up, Lucius took her hand, saying, "Come on, love." He led her shakily down to the main family room and made her a cup of tea. After handing her the mug, he settled into a fairly large armchair facing a series of windows. Outside, a ferocious storm pummeled the grounds. The cracks of thunder and the ticking of a faraway clock were the only sounds in the house as Narcissa drank her tea, relaxed in his lap. When she finished, she tucked her head under his chin and Lucius covered them both with a quilt. They spent the night in that spot.

_**-o0o-**_

_**I hope you guys liked it! I know it's short; I'm sorry! **_

_**~Luvvy**_


End file.
